


What's left behind

by Spacesword16



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Abusive Parents, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkwardness, Bullying, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Forgiveness, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lesbian Character, Mild Blood, Past Abuse, Scars, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacesword16/pseuds/Spacesword16
Summary: Forced to face her past and the guilt over what she has done. Sunset shimmer is at a loss. Add to it a mix of regular teen drama and a leaked rumor that is traced back to her and things seem to be getting worse. Will her friends pull through for her? Will she find what she was always looking for? Or is she destined to make the same mistakes again?





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to Hasbro and I am just playing around with them. I make nothing for writing this.
> 
>  
> 
> Author’s note: While rewatching a bunch of movies out of boredom I found that I was surprised about how I enjoyed the characters even at my age so I decided to try my hand at writing a fic. If characters seem a bit OOC let me know, I will try better.

****  
  


There was no way she could ask them for help, not when they were probably only her friends because of Twilight Sparkle. No, there is no way that they could like her for her. Not even this world’s Celestia would ever forgive her.

 

And she couldn’t blame them.

 

But as she sat there, huddled in the broom closet with her knees drawn to her chest and her back feeling as if it was being ripped apart once again she couldn’t help but to cry.

 

Even if she did deserve it.

  
  


She could feel the sticky warm spreading along her back, ruining yet  _ another  _ perfectly good shirt so slowly she stood, removing her jacket before sighing and sitting back down knowing that the blood would clot in a minute. 

 

_ “This is what you get for being so stupid! You have no friends, work your tail off and Princess Celestia will  _ **_never_ ** _ care about you.” _

 

The words from her nearly forgotten past made her cry all the more.

 

_ I deserve it now after all I did but….What did I do back then? I was only a kid….filly….trying to   my mother so that maybe for once she would have been proud of me.  _

 

She thought bitterly, a sob suddenly escaping her throat.

 

_ “stop crying! The princess picked you and is going to give us a lot money in compensation! You were no good at home anyway! You may make a good maid!” _

  
  
  
  


“please stop.”

 

She mumbled to no one, as if speaking directly to the ghosts of her past as she sat there crying, not even noticing that the door had opened, revealing a shocked Vice Principal Luna standing there.

 

“Sunset? Why are you in.....Why are you covered in blood?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna finds out some disturbing news about Sunset

“Why didn’t you tell us you were hurt? How did this happen anyway?”

  
  


She didn't know what to say. That it was because she went into demon mode and sprouted wings and a tail? That she didn't say anything because she fucking deserved it? 

 

“Let's just say forced transformations hurt.”

 

She mumbled softly, glancing down as she tried not to wince as her vice principal pressed another bandage onto the now once again opened wounds.

  
  


“That doesn't answer my question. If you had told us that you had been hurt we wouldn't have worked you so much.”

 

Luna retorted, sighing.

 

“Oh well, it's over. My back wasn't hurting so much until someo _ ne  _ decided to push me into a locker.” 

 

Sunset avoided the question, after all she didn't want to have to admit  **_again_ ** how she deserved everything that happened to her. After all, how she was being treated wasn't anything different than how she had treated others before.

 

“And who did that, may I ask?”

  
  


She wondered if she should tell. After all, she did deserve it. 

 

“I don't know. It was crowded.”

 

She knew that she was lying but if Luna noticed, she didn't comment.

 

“Do you have anyone to call to come get you?”

 

The vice principal asked instead, noting how Sunset slumped even farther down at the question.

 

“Well that cat’s out of the proverbial bag. No, I don't. I don't even  _ want  _ to go home so…”

 

She could practically feel Luna stiffen behind her. 

 

_ Great, now they are gonna start making a big deal out of nothing! I can live alone! _

 

“So you live alone? How do you pay rent and get necessities?”

 

Sunset did  _ not  _ feel like answering that, feeling her cheeks flush as she even thought of it.

 

“Never mind! It's not any of your business and I do fine on my own!”

  
  


She practically yelled before hanging her head in embarrassment at her outburst.

 

“Sorry.”

 

She expected Luna to be furious or  _ something.  _ Anything but the light snort she heard coming from the dark haired woman.

 

“If you weren't a teenager I would say it wasn't my business  _ but _ you're not eighteen and I cannot ignore this in good conscience. Now, you wanna tell me what's going on or do I have to get my sister involved? I've noticed you tend to be rather jumpy around her.”

 

Sunset felt her jacket being draped around her shoulders then. Covering the back of her ruined shirt. She knew that she would have to answer Luna because she didn't want Celestia involved. 

 

“Fine, I work at a coffee shop enough to get rent and to pay my electric and water, which I rarely use so I can even afford it. Food I either smuggle leftovers from school or sometimes they give me out of date shit from work. Happy now?”

  
  
  


The quiet that filled the room felt as though it would strangle her as she sat there, waiting on her vice principal’s response. After years of being alone she really didn't know what to expect. 

  
  


“Wait here. I think I know a solution to this that doesn't involve child services but I have a few people I have to discuss this with.”

  
  


Leaving Sunset alone with her thoughts, Luna left the room in a hurry.

 

_ Now what is gonna happen? These people can't be serious about helping me. I mean look at all the shit I did.  _

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward Luna, Rainbow dash tries to be helpful and sunset wants to just dissappear or at least go to bed.

She sat with her head in her hands. She felt sick and she wasn't sure if it was the nerves or another side effect from the rainbow blast. She half  _ wished _ that it was the blast and not the fact that the human counterpart of her Equestrian mentor was currently sitting across from her, explaining how things could go but she didn’t–couldn’t–pay attention to what was being said.

 

_ Why does she care? No, she doesn’t care. I’m just a charity case like before...Like when Princess Celestia overheard what had happened in the market and intervened. No one cares about me and why should they? I’m a monster. _

 

She thought, memories of the power flowing through her as pain engulfed her body. She could still feel bone and muscle elongating and shifting, her spine practically splitting and puncturing through the skin to form the base of those wings. She remembered how her whole body seemed engulfed in flame as the transformation took place.

 

_ I should just go back to Equestria. Going to prison or being exiled would be better than being around people who are forced to be friendly with you and others who either hate or pity you! _

 

She could feel her thoughts whirling out of control, the familiar sadness that she had replaced with anger boiling to the surface. Nothing about her life before had been fair, she had never had anything and when she had  **_hoped_ ** to have at least a family she had been basically replaced.

 

“Sunset Shimmer?”

 

She suddenly became aware of a hand on her shoulder, Causing her to nearly jump in surprise.

 

“Are you okay Sunset?”

 

Looking up at the Principal, seeing nothing but concern in the woman’s gaze she couldn’t hold back the emotions any longer and for what seemed like the thousandth time that week, began to sob out apologies.

 

“Oh Jeez.”

 

Luna muttered from where she was standing by the door, too low for anyone to hear. One part of her wanted to quietly slip from the room, unsure of how to handle a completely distraught teenager while the other part  _ knew  _ how she must be feeling. 

 

_ I almost wish she was still the smart mouthed brat that enrolled here, at least a shouting match with a teenaged drama queen I know how to deal with. _

 

She thought, choosing to let Celestia deal with this.

 

“Sunset. What happened is in the past. You can’t change it but you  **_can_ ** make sure you aren’t doomed to repeat it.”

 

She noticed how subconsciously Sunset seemed to lean into the touch and if the teen would have accepted it, she would have suggested that she had moved in with them. But Luna knew that would have blown up in her face so she kept quiet until Sunset was calmer.

 

“Miss Shimmer. I think I have an proposition for you. You want independence but you also need a legal guardian and a home so….I have a place you can stay, it's dusty and kinďa small but it works and it's not far from the school or the home Celestia and I share.”

 

Celestia looked at Luna when she spoke, obviously in disbelief at what her sister was saying. She had expected Luna to disagree with offering to let Sunset move in with them but she hasn't expected her to go as far as to offer her an apartment.

 

Luna knew that Celestia was about to argue with her before she added

 

“And before either of you say anything. We all know that Sunset wont take charity and that apartment is just going to waste since I bought the damned thing on a whim. This way she'll not have to worry about rent.”

 

With that Luna left the room.

 

“Well  _ that  _ is one option.”

  
  
  
  


“Have ya’ll seen Shimmer? Ah have English class with her but she didn’t show today.”

 

Applejack Asked as she slammed her locker shut, muttering under her breath about the school needing new lockers. 

 

“Uh no. Maybe she went home early or something. She didn't take a pretty bad fall today in gym class.” Rainbow dash retorted before sighing and adding 

 

“I'll go see if she checked out early. Wait for me by the statue out front!”

  
  


Sunset was sitting outside the office, head buried in her hands. She could hear the whispers from passersby thought she tried to ignore them.

 

“What happened? You get caught skipping or something?”

 

Looking up she relaxed when she saw it was only rainbow dash.

 

“No. I kind of need to go home. I am just waiting on a ride.”

 

Sunset responded, it was at least half the truth. She was waiting on a ride, even if that ride was Celestia who was currently arguing with someone on the phone about documents and paperwork.

 

“Is it about what happened with Trixie and that other girl today in gym? The purple haired one who shoved you into the lockers in the changing room?”

 

Rainbow dash stated, hands stuffed into her pockets as she moved to sit beside of her, pretending not to notice the scowl on Sunsets face.

 

“Can you be any louder Rainbow? If they think I snitched on them I am dead! Besides it's not that bad.”

 

Sunset retorted, not even noticing Luna standing within hearing distance.

 

“You were bleeding yet you say it wasn't that bad. Who did you say did this again Rainbow dash?”

  
  


If there was one time Sunset wished she could use magic again, it was in that moment as she slid herself lower in the seat.

 

_ My life is officially over. Not only will people see me as that….that raging she-demon but also as a tattletale. Why couldn't that rainbow have just put me out of my misery?  _

 

She wasn't even paying attention to the conversation around her when she suddenly became aware that Luna was talking to her.

 

“I’ll handle the perpetrators. Sunset, why don't you go explain what happened to your friends. Knowing Celestia she's going to be locked in this argument for a while.”

  
  


Sighing Sunset managed to stand without wincing. The magic had partly healed the wounds when it had hit her but after being shoved earlier that day, the scabs had basically ripped apart leaving them just as fresh as when the wings had broken through the skin.

 

“I think I have an extra shirt in my locker that would fit you. You can't be afraid to ask for help, you know?”

 

Rainbow Dash was saying as she followed Sunset, who was walking a bit in front of her, obviously miffed at her for telling the vice principal what had happened.

 

“I don't have the money to replace a shirt if it gets ruined. Thanks anyway.”

 

Sunset practically bit out, her tone sounding very similar to the one that they had heard years prior, though Rainbow just rolled her eyes.

 

“Dude, I have more shirts and besides if something does happen to it it's just cloth. Besides I know that bloody clothes stick to wounds and make it even more painful. I had a accident with soccer cleats one year during camp and lets say I learned that the hard way!”

  
  


Sunset opened her mouth to argue but quickly shut it again, knowing it was no use to argue with the stubborn tomboy.

 

“I am not in the mood to argue. Today has been….well…..shitty. I just wanna go home and go to bed.”

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunset gets an unexpected gift and Rainbow tries to make sense of the days events.

She knew her world's Celestia could be random but as she glanced down at the box that her principal-of all people-had given her she suppressed a groan. It was bad enough that she would be  _ living  _ with them for at least how long it took her to heal but now they were buying her things? 

 

“Oh no, heck no! I am not accepting this! It's too much and teacher’s salary sucks so…” 

 

She began, nearly panicking when she saw that it was a brand new smartphone that she had been given.

 

She didn't want pity.

 

She didn't want coddling.

 

And she most definitely didn't want any handouts.

 

“Take it because if I have to listen to her whine all evening I'll cram the thing down your throat. Besides, I believe your the only person in your age group without one.”

 

Luna retorted from where she stood in the kitchen, pressing  multiple buttons on the coffee maker. 

 

“Luna! Must you…”

 

Celestia began, earning a look from Luna that was almost a smirk.

 

“If it keeps you from complaining all week then yes, yes I must.”

  
  


Something about Luna’s tone surprised Sunset. Never would she have imagined that the school's disciplinarian being capable of being sarcastic. 

 

“She’s joking. She's not that bad.”

 

Celestia stated, glaring over her shoulder at her sister.

 

“Don't listen to her, I'm a living nightmare.”

 

Luna retorted before adding 

 

“In all seriousness, I have a date and must be going. Don't cause too much trouble.”

 

Sunset felt her mind go numb as she was left with the principal.

 

_ What the heck am I doing? I am accepting charity from two teachers and not only that, they are buying stuff for me. There is no way I can pay them back for a four hundred dollar phone. _

_ I shouldn't accept this but I can't even hope to pay them back. _

 

She thought bitterly, trying not to think about any of the days events as she stared down at the phone.

 

_ “ _ I know you feel like everything is too much but I can assure you that nothing we are doing is going to set us back in any way and ignore Luna, she .”

 

Celestia said softly, noticing how Sunset seemed locked into her own mind.

 

“Is there something bothering you?”

 

She prompted, noticing how Sunset bit her lower lip as soon as she had asked. 

 

“N...no. It's just...thanks for all of this.” 

 

Sunset Shimmer muttered, unable to make eye contact with the woman who was sitting next to her. 

 

_ I don't deserve this. _

 

She tried to shake the thoughts that threatened to bubble back to the surface.

 

“Sunset, it's no problem. I know all of this is strange and probably embarrassing to you  _ but  _ it is okay to ask for help. You are trying to handle things on your own and you're doing a good job of it but I'm sure it's a struggle at times.”

 

Celestia stated, placing a hand over Sunset’s as she spoke.

 

Sunset was a bit taken aback by how close to the truth that it was. 

 

“Yeah, a job as a waitress in a cafe really doesn't pay much.”

 

Sunset responded, glancing down at the phone.

 

“We'll help you whenever you need it and our doors are open whenever you need it as well.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Rainbow dash groaned as she fell backward onto Fluttershy's bed.

 

“Seriously, she obviously is attempting to start over even  **_I_ ** can see that and I said that I’d believe it when I seen it! I don't understand why she just wouldn't tell in the first place!”

 

She ranted, staring up at the pastel yellow ceiling.

 

“M...maybe she is afraid to stand up for herself?”

 

Fluttershy suggested from her place on the floor where she was brushing a small tabby cat.

 

“She use to be a friggin’ bully for heaven's sake! Why on earth would she be afraid to stand up for herself!”

 

Rainbow exclaimed with a sigh

 

“Either way, Luna was was the one who took her home which was weird but then again riding the bus probably wasn't the best idea.”

 

She added then sighed

 

“Do you think we should do something about this? I mean we did say we’d give her a chance.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainbow tries to solve the mystery of the day's events.

_ How long has it been since I had an actual hot shower?  _

 

She wondered as she stepped into the bathroom, wincing slightly as she began to undress.

 

_ On second thought, beading water probably won't help my back any.  I'll just take a bath then, at least that won't hurt  _ **_so_ ** _ badly. _

  
  
  
  


“Ah still don't understand why ya are concerning yourself with her so much. I mean you did say that she couldn't be trusted.”

 

Applejack stated as she held her phone with one shoulder while doing the dishes.

 

“We agreed to help her out remember? Besides, despite my feelings on the subject she was acting like a puppy that had been kicked one times too many and  _ that  _ isn't like her, even now.”

 

Rainbow stated while sitting in Fluttershy’s room, trying to ignore the owl that was hooting at the window causing her to wonder just what was up with Fluttershy and taming animals.

 

“Dash, the only reason she didn't do anything to us directly was because she knew she'd get knocked on her ass and to be perfectly honest ah doubt the girl can fight that well since she was...ya know….originally not human?”

 

Applejack retorted before adding

 

“Ah mean she used Snips and Snails to do her dirty work for crying out loud!”

  
  


Rainbow dash couldn't help but laugh then.

 

“Yeah your right  **_but_ ** still. You should have seen her today, She wouldn't even come with me to meet up with you guys. There is something up and I don't know what.”

 

She retorted then sighed. She really didn't want to explain why she felt so inclined to help Sunset Shimmer  _ but  _ she definitely didn't know how she could do it without her friend's help.

 

“hopefully whatever it is wont include another she-devil episode.”

 

Applejack retorted before sighing

 

“Look tomorrow's Saturday. After Ah get off of morning shift at Smoothie shack I'll meet up with you all at the park, we can discuss this mess then now Ah gotta go. Bye Dash.”

  
  


Rainbow groaned as she hung up, falling back down onto Fluttershy’s bed.

 

“I know Sunset has been a total bitch but if  **_I_ ** managed to feel sorry for her today then something is definitely up! Can you call Rarity? I am not going to have a conversation about fashion today and she  **always** gets sidetracked.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sunset Shimmer tries to figure out social media.

_ How in the heck do you work this thing? Okay, it's official...You’d have an easier time teaching a monkey to drive a standard shift truck than teaching me how to use Mystable! _

 

Sunset thought as she lay across the bed on her stomach. It felt weird being in someone's guest room but at least it was better than the leaky, cold two room apartment she was accustomed to.

 

_ Occupation? Now way in hell I am going to admit I work at a shady little coffee house!  _

 

_ Relationship? Non-existent. _

 

_ Gender? Last time I checked if it accords to the physical biological makeup it should be sex not gender. Oh who gives a damn. _

 

_ Interested in? This isn't a dating site so why does it ask your sexuality to begin with? _

 

_ Ugh why do they ask all this shit? Way to remind me what a total idiot I have been! _

 

Groaning she resisted the urge to just throw the phone against the wall and forget about this whole friendship thing and just go back to Equestria but that would be the cowards way out and she wasn't a coward.

 

Was she?

 

Sighing she returned her attention to her phone.

 

_ Say something about yourself? What the horsefeathers am I supposed to say? That I am a screw up? Think that summarizes my life pretty well! _

 

_ Ugh I'm gonna see if anyone will actually add me on this thing. Doubt it though. _

 

Scrolling through the people you may know list she tried not to groan.

 

_ Hates me, threatened to punch me in the face, scared of me, I am not gonna add my ex, what the hell is Storm Twist wearing on his head?  _

 

She couldn't help but to giggle slightly at the goofy photo in question before scrolling on down.

 

_ What do people see in using social media anyway? I mean I understand connecting with friends and family but they post everything for the public to see! _

 

Suddenly her phone vibrated, causing her to almost drop it in surprise.

 

_ Who the hell? _

 

Clicking on the now highlighted icon on her Mystable account she saw it was a request from Pinkie pie.

 

_ She  _ **_would_ ** _ be the one who would add me. People that peppy make me nervous. _

  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rainbooms try to figure out what to do and Sunset is shown her new apartment.

“You know she usually shows more confidence than she has in the last few days, not to mention her horrible temper.”

 

Rarity stated as she sat on the table, a styrofoam cup of tea in hand.

 

“ **_That_ ** is what I don't understand. What changed? I mean she has done decently with this whole, being nice thing but this is not like her!”

 

Rainbow agreed as she took a drink of her energy drink.

 

“Well maybe she just trying harder?”

 

Pinkie suggested in her usual, chipper way.

 

“Maybe she is having a hard time with something? I mean she has been quieter than usual as well.”

 

Fluttershy suggested quietly, earning a sigh.

 

“That is possible but still. The question is  **_what_ ** could it be that is making her like this?”

 

A silence came over the small group. Everyone seemingly deep in thought.

  
  
  


Meanwhile Sunset sighed as she looked around the small apartment. It had deep violet walls which were aged by years of neglect.

 

“So do you like it?”

 

Celestia asked as she watched the teen who nodded.

 

“It's perfect for me. Not too much room for one person and it has decent heating.”

 

Sunset responded simply.

 

The honesty of that statement surprised Celestia, though. She figured that it was because of Sunset being still tired, after all she didn't want to wake up that morning.

 

“Um...Thanks again for doing this.”

 

Sunset felt her face growing hot as she spoke. She was definitely not use to doing this.

 

“And we told you this is nothing.”

 

Celestia retorted before adding

 

“You can paint this whole place if you want. This shade of purple is, after all more of my sister's color.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“She lives alone so it can't be family trouble. Heck, does she even have family?”

 

Applejack said, twirling her cowboy hat around one finger as she sat on the grass.

 

“She never mentioned her family back in….What was the place she’s from called again?” Rainbow Dash retorted

 

“Poor Sunset. Maybe that's what's wrong?”

 

Pinkie stated, her hair deflating slightly, earning a questioning look from Rarity who chose not to even ask.

 

“Maybe we should just ask her. I mean, we’re getting nowhere and we've been sitting here for thirty minutes!”

 

Rainbow stated, earning a sigh

 

“We can't be so brash about sensitive topics.”

 

Rarity responded, glancing around the group.

 

“Maybe we could call Flash? He might know what is going on?”

 

She suggested, earning s coff from Applejack

 

“Are ya crazy? Ah know Flash is a sweet guy and all but bringing up his ex girlfriend might not be the best idea you've had.”

 

The blonde retorted before sighing and adding

 

“Ah agree with Dash, we should just ask.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunset gets lost in thought and someone starts seeing her in a slightly different light

Sunset didn't want to stay inside all day on a Saturday but she needed to do something to keep busy and she didn't feel like being interrogated by her so called friends so she set about cleaning up the apartment.

 

_ This place has three rooms downstairs and then the loft.I wonder what Luna was like back then? I mean frankly she can be scary as hell when she wants to be. _

 

She wondered as she ran a vacuum over the floor, thankful that she didn't have to do much and risk irritating her back farther.

 

Suddenly her phone began to beep in her pocket causing her to sigh. 

 

_ Now who could that be? I only added three people to mystable last night and that was Pinkie, Rainbow, and Fluttershy. _

 

Sighing she slid past the lock screen, only to see that she had gotten a text from someone from an unknown number.

 

_ Who the hell? I didn't give my number out! _

 

Clicking on the message she held her breath, nervous about what it could say.

 

**Pinkie gave me your number, evidently it is on your profile when you add someone so you might wanna turn that off. Anyways, me and the girls are meeting at the Pizzeria later and was wondering if you would like to go. This is Rainbow Dash by the way. I'm using AJ’s phone because mine is still buried in my gym bag.**

  
  


Sunset let out a sigh of relief when she saw the message before sighing and glancing at the boxes that they had transported from her old apartment.

 

_ Do I stay and work or do I go out? _

 

She wondered, slightly surprised that they wanted to include her when they obviously didn't have to. 

 

_ Oh what the hell. I got this place clean anyway and it's not like they are gonna let me move in anytime soon. _

 

She thought as she sent a text back

 

**Sure. Thanks for the invite. What time should I be there?**

 

Going to the box labeled 'clothes’ she tried to find something that wasn't going to stain easily nor be too formal. After a few minutes she settled on a black tank top that she had gotten a week prior at a thrift shop.

 

_ Note to self. Get some new clothes. I know this place has a washer and dryer but I don't wanna do laundry every other day! _

 

**Will 30 mins be okay?**

 

The next text read, causing her to sigh and type out her response before pocketing her phone once again.

 

_ My jeans will be fine. They're ripped to shreds but I've seen worse in the schools hallways. _

 

After quickly changing she headed out the door, though she paused when she remembered to text Celestia.

 

_ Man it's weird having to check in with people. What am I? A little kid? _

 

She thought then it dawned on her that by law, in this world that yes she was considered a child.

 

_ Stupid human ages... I'd be considered an adult by now in Equestria! _

  
  
  
  
  


Sunset found herself in a daze as she walked to the restaurant, especially since every home she passed seemed to have some kind of barbecue or something taking place. It wasn't the cooking meat that made her stomach twist however, it was that the universe seemed to be rubbing salt into reopened wounds.

 

_ I wonder if Sunspot or Solar Flare every got our parents attention like that? Who am I kidding? Of course they did, Mom and Dad practically worshiped the ground they walked on! _

_ They wasn't even proud of me when I got accepted in as Celestia’s personal student! _

 

Sighing she picked up her pace, feeling the familiar ache in her chest as the thoughts reared up once again. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going until she bumped into someone, causing them to tumble backward.

 

“Shit! I'm sorry! Are you okay?”

 

She began, mentally cursing herself using words from both worlds as she noticed who it was she had knocked over.

 

Apple bloom.

 

_ Applejack is going to kill me. _

 

She thought as she offered the younger girl a hand up, which was hesitantly accepted.

 

“I'm fine...um...are you okay? You seem kinda...out of it?”

 

The response startled Sunset slightly. Apple Bloom should be terrified of her or  _ something _ . Not making smalltalk on the sidewalk!

 

“Uh yeah. I'm fine. I just have a lot of stuff on my mind today. Sorry for nearly running you over.”

  
  


“It's okay. I was the one who was standing there like a clubbed catfish! I forgot which house Scootaloo is staying at. Ah know it was in this area.”

 

Sunset couldn't help but smirk at the clubbed catfish comment, knowing the younger girl had probably picked that one up from Applejack.

 

“Maybe you could ask Rainbow dash? She would probably know since she hangs around Scootaloo a lot. I'm supposed to meet up with them at the Pizza place anyway.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunset learns the meaning of the term chosen family and Applejack learns she isn't the only one capable of being bluntly honest.

Applejack was surprised to see her sister talking with sunset shimmer, let alone walking with her. The younger students especially seemed to still be afraid of the ex bully, which was understandable, especially since the mind control demon thing.

 

But as she noticed Sunset’s body language something seemed wrong, bad wrong.

 

But she couldn't quite place it.

 

“Over here you two!”

 

Rainbow dash called as Pinkie ordered for them.

 

“Hi guys.”

 

Sunset stated softly, sitting down beside Fluttershy with a wince.

 

Rainbow and Rarity shared a look, a silent conversation passing between them.

 

“So you finally set up an Mystable account? I was wondering why you never had one.”

 

Rainbow dash tried to make conversation though Sunset just shrugged.

 

“Never had a phone and never had anyone to worry about staying in contact with.”

 

Forgetting why she had followed Sunset there in the first place, Apple Bloom spoke up

 

“What about your family?”

  
  


It was an innocent question but it made Sunset flinch nonetheless.

 

“Nope. Didn't have friends or family. Closest thing I have to that is the stray cat that lives in the alley by the school.”

 

Sunset responded, causing the whole table to go silent.

 

“Hey now, you have us Sugarcube.”

 

Applejack said after a few minutes, earning a surprised look.

 

“Yeah, haven't you heard of family by choice?” 

 

Rainbow dash added in.

 

_ By choice? Last time I tried that it blew up in my face! _

 

“Yeah, we all may as well be family.” Rarity said

  
  


One part of sunset really wanted to believe them, the part that she had practically threw away after becoming Princess Celestia's student. But the more realistic side of her wanted to laugh at the mere suggestion.

 

“Thanks guys but…”

 

She began to argue, though something stopped her so she said instead

 

“You already do so much.”

 

“Nonsense! We're your friends and friends help each other out!”

  
  


_ Don't you dare start fucking crying!  _

 

Sunset mentally scolded herself as she felt the familiar burning pressure building behind her eyes.

 

“Thanks guys….for everything.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“So what exactly has been bothering ya? I mean, besides this whole family thing?”

 

It was nearly dark and she and Applejack was waiting on big mac to come pick them up.

 

“I was that obvious huh? Well to be honest...A lot. I don't think I'm really ready to talk about it but I will tell you that karma is also kicking my ass right now on top of everything else.”

 

Sunset sighed, leaning up against the wall behind them though she instantly regretted it.

 

“Well years of abuse will make people not trust ya but Ah don't understand why Ya just take the crap they throw at ya. Dash told us about Trixie and that other gal shoving you down in gym class. Ah don't care who ya are, no one deserves to be treated like dirt.”

 

Applejack said bluntly before sighing and adding

 

“And don't ya even say you deserve it. Ah think that laser light show we hit ya with did more than we even intended it to. So next time someone is petty enough to try ta hurt ya tell someone.”

 

Sunset shook her head as she heard this. Of course she deserved it! She was the one who let jealousy rule her.

 

“But I…”

 

She began though Applejack cut her off

 

“Sunset, Ah can be the most stubborn people on the planet and Ah can hold a grudge but even Ah can see that Ya are different and despite how nasty ya were before I dare say this is more than likely the real you. How ya were before whatever it is prompted ya to turn into….”

  
  


Applejack trailed off, trying to find a word to describe what Sunset Shimmer was before however the yellow skinned girl just sighed

 

“Before I turned into bitchzilla?”

 

She stated, earning a wide eyed look from Applejack

 

“Now Ah wasn't gonna say…”

 

The blonde began, earning a half hearted smirk

 

“You didn't have to. I did.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Monday came all too quickly and despite her current living situation Sunset Shimmer was running late.

_Dammit, Dammit, damn it! The stupid bus ran early, my clock decided to die and I am so friggin slow in this form!_

She ranted mentally as she rushed into the building just as the first bell rang.

“Oh come on!”

She grumbled as she made her way to class, knowing she would probably get a lecture anyway and probably detention depending on if the teacher still held a grudge against her.

When she entered the room she felt all eyes on her.

“Sorry, I'm late. The batteries in my alarm died and I forgot to set a backup alarm on my phone.”

She said, hearing some of her classmates giggle while others whispered amongst themselves.

“Alright take your seat and don't make this a habit.”

_This day can't get any worse!_

She thought as she slumped down into her seat, only to feel something hit her from behind, prompting her to turn to see a wadded up piece of paper laying on the floor and hearing a chorus of giggles. Trying to ignore them she attempted to focus on her schoolwork, though as soon as the teacher wasn't paying attention she would feel something hit her.

“Hey, sunset? Not so strong now are you?”

“What's wrong _demon_? Afraid that you'll get your ass kicked again?”

“You know no one likes you! Why don't you just leave?”

“You're a waste of space! I wish that blast had killed you.”

It was the same four voices though each thing they said cut deeper and deeper until she felt the familiar feeling of hurt and rage consume her.

“Can you idiots just stop!”

She yelled turning around to face them, seeing most of them freeze in fear.

Celestia sighed when she heard the door to her office slam shut when Sunset entered.

“What happened?”

She prompted as she watched the teen sink into the chair in front of her desk.

“I just couldn't take it! I know I was a complete jerk before but…”

She trailed off, burying her face in her hands.

“They’re doing the same petty shit I would do.”

Celestia felt a headache coming on as she tried to figure out what to do.

“First off, please watch your language. Second, It doesn't matter how you may have acted. There is no excuse for how they're acting now.”

Celestia responded calmly, not wanting to make it seem like she too was placing judgment before she knew the full story.

“Now can you please tell me what happened?”

Sunset didn't look up, though the kindness in the principal's voice surprised her and as if by some force of magic she didn't understand, she found the truth bubbling up and spilling out.

By the time she was finished, she was crying. The anger had dissolved into nothing but hurt feelings.

“Sunset, Go to the school counselor. Luna will check on you in a few minutes. I think I need to address this problem before it becomes even worse.”

Sunset couldn't help but shudder when she heard the tone of voice that Celestia was using. She had seen the woman that angry a handful of times and had been on the receiving end of that anger most of those times.

“Yes Ma’am.”

She remembered another time she had heard that tone. The night she had been expelled from being Celestia's personal student, the night she had run away with just a few bits and few belongings.

“And Sunset? Try not to let them get to you. I know it hurts but you're not the terrible person they think you are.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: talk of self harm, an implied suicide attempt and alcohol abuse in this chapter. (None shown just one character talking of past experience.)

“I thought you were supposed to go to the counselor?”

Sunset nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden voice behind her.

“I did go...I just didn't stay.”

She responded looking down over the edge of the building at the janitor mowing the grass on the soccer field.

“Not the easiest to open up is it?”

Luna responded, moving to stand beside of her before adding

“Celestia told me what happened. You know, If I had been in your place at your age I would have probably done more than tell the ignoramuses to shut up.”

Sunset just sighed as she glanced over at her.

“Oh really? Like what?”

She hadn't meant to snap at the woman though Luna seemed to ignore it.

“Oh I'm sure you won't believe it nor would my sister and I want this to get around but I got into my fair share of fights in high school.”

Luna responded, smirking at the surprised expression on the teen’s face.

“What? You? Until a few days ago I thought you only had like two emotions!”

Sunset exclaimed, blushing when she realized what she had said though Luna just laughed.

“You're not the only one who has a persona they hide behind but for your information yes, I was quite a hellion as a girl. Hell, Celestia and I didn't speak to each other for five years after some petty high school scrabbles.”

She retorted sighing as she glanced down at the pavement before adding

“I was a strange child. I was the one fascinated by mythology, paranormal, psychic abilities and all that. I never claimed to have had any power or what not but the idea fascinated me. Needless to say, I ended up crying in the bathroom most of the time.”

Luna began, glancing over at Sunset who looked deep in thought.

“And like you, I had some other things I needed to work out one being my wicked temper. After our parents died and Celestia was granted the largest sum of inheritance I flipped. She was miss perfect, everyone liked her more. I stayed depressed and being only seventeen I had to live with my eighteen-year-old sister.”

She paused then, noticing the sudden unreadable expression on Sunset's face.

Looks like I hit a nerve somehow

“There is a lot of things I did that I regret but the biggest one was literally losing my temper with the one person I cared the most about. The fight my sister and I had left both of us battered. After that I moved into the apartment you'll be using. There for a while, I drank away my problems but when that didn't work...I started...hurting myself. I thought maybe the physical pain would lessen the emotional ones.”

Sunset glanced up then, noticing the distant look in the woman's eyes.

“Did it work?”

She asked, earning a scoff

“Maybe for five seconds but then you just feel guilty on top of everything else.”

Luna respond before adding

“I let myself feel like complete shit for five years before I worked up the nerve to talk to Celestia about what happened and that wasn't entirely my choice either…but it worked out. Although since then Celestia worries herself sick over me, which is annoying because I'm a grown ass woman.”

Sunset didn't have to be a genius to figure out what Luna meant though her last comment earned a slight smile.

“She worries because she cares. If I...Well, I wish me and my siblings had been as close as you and Celestia.”

Sunset responded, only to feel an arm wrap around her.

“You have plenty of people who care about you. Just don't forget that okay? Now come on, before we give Celestia something else to worry about. But if you ever need to talk, you know where to find me.”


End file.
